1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel herbicidal diacylimide compositions which exhibit excellent agricultural and aquatic herbicidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many compositions are known in the literature which are active as herbicides, however, rarely are compounds which show broad spectrum herbicidal activity, particularly against many agricultural and aquatic weeds.